El vasto cielo y el viento cantante
by kaocchi12luna-chan
Summary: Mi vida nació con algo haciéndome falta, algo que solo satisfacerá el dolor. Tocaste mi corazón hecho pedazos.. No puedo arrepentirme de lo que vivimos. Si tuviera que volver a pasar por todo lo que pasé, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo todo de nuevo, con tal de verte una vez más. Quisiera correr hacia ti, abrazarte, tenerte conmigo y nunca soltarte ¿Por qué eres inalcanzable? 100% ANGST


.

Saludos~! ヽ( ・∇・)ﾉ

Lo sé, tanto tiempo sin seguir mis historias. Aparte que tengo una serie de bloqueos porque la uni me carcome, junto a algunos problemitas sentimentales que me tienen un tanto estresada -w-

Mi disco duro murió hace más de un mes, por lo que perdí el progreso que llevaba en mis otras historias, así que he decidido cambiar drásticamente algunas de ellas, al menos, por ahora.

Sin más, les dejo este pedazo de angst que me ha estado jodiendo la existencia en esta semana, el cual, quiero sacar antes de que comiencen los proyectos de fin de semestre haha.

Como siempre, los pensamientos van entre comillas y los recuerdos están en cursiva.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni "Love Live!" ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro. (?)

.

.

.

* * *

Miré al cielo, oscuro, vasto, lleno de diminutos puntos luminosos, adornados con una pequeña esfera blanquecina que brillaba en su total plenitud.

Era medianoche, mis párpados no tenían ni la mínima intención de cerrarse. Mi cuerpo actuaba por sí mismo, siendo mis pies los que me arrastraban de nuevo, a ese lugar. A ese hermoso y desgarrador lugar.

Caminaba por los pequeños senderos, yendo lentamente hacia arriba, con la mirada perdida en ese pedazo de queso blanco y redondo que iluminaba tenuemente toda la colina. Mi corazón latía con pesar, como era de costumbre, desde hace un par de años. Mi mente me reprochaba, diciéndome que debería estar en casa, que estaba desperdiciando mi tiempo de nuevo. Sabía perfectamente que me estaba exponiendo a un peligro por enésima vez.

Me estaba quedando atrapada en un pasado, que, con certeza, no tiene futuro…

─ No, ya no hay futuro. Sólo un recuerdo… Un muy agridulce recuerdo. ─ Susurré con cansancio.

El fresco viento mecía con suavidad las hojas de los árboles, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba la piel de mi rostro. Juraría que sentí como si alguien haya tocado mi mentón por un segundo. Mis ojos dorados lograron divisar aquella piedra grande, tan firme y sobresaliente en la cima.

Sonreí con melancolía cuando me vi frente a dicha piedra. De paso, pude contemplar la hermosa vista de la pequeña ciudad, de donde ella venía casi corriendo, precisamente.

─ Todavía sigues provocándome el hacer este tipo de locuras. ─ Reí por lo bajo. ─ Espero que no me regañes por no tener suficiente fuerza de voluntad para dejar de hacerlo… ─ Dije, mientras me sentaba, viendo la pequeña laguna de luces coloridas que resplandecía desde abajo.

─ ¿Sabes? El clima está tan delicioso, justo como a ti te gusta.─ Suspiré. ─ El aire se siente tan fresco, el césped está tan suave, como las delicadas plumas de las aves más esponjosas. ─ Decía con una pequeña sonrisa, aún mirando hacia la ciudad. ─ ¿Puedes venir a jugar un rato conmigo? ─ Un nudo en mi garganta hizo que mi voz flaqueara un poco al decir lo último.

Recosté mi espalda y cabeza en la piedra grande, volví mi vista hacia el firmamento, perdiéndome de nuevo en el océano de partículas luminosas que se adornaban en él. Suspiré y alcé mi mano, con los dedos extendidos, como si quisiera alcanzar a alguno de esos trocitos de luz.

─ Me pregunto si de verdad es posible alcanzarte… ─

.

.

.

─ _¡HAHAHA! ¡Ganéeeee!_ ─ _Celebraba infantilmente una chiquilla poseedora de unos hermosos y resplandecientes orbes marrones, dando saltitos en la cima de una colina._

─ _¡No es justo, Umi-chan!_ ─ _Reclamaba jadeante, cierta chica de cabellos entre castaños y grisáceos._ ─ _¡Tú entrenas todos los días, eres más fuerte y rápida que yo!_ ─ _Dijo mientras inflaba los mofletes en forma divertida y llegaba a la supuesta meta de la carrera que se habían planteado._

─ _Eso es porque Kotori sigue pensando que es muy débil. Cosa que no es verdad._ ─

 _La menor le brindó una mirada de asombro y tristeza a la vez._

─ _Ven aquí._ ─ _La llamó, mientras miraba al horizonte, fijando sus ojos en el bello panorama de un atardecer._

 _La pequeña de ojos miel hizo como se le dijo, poniéndose al lado de su amiga._

─ _¿Sabes qué me dice abuela-san cuando estoy a punto de caer?_ ─ _Sonrió amablemente al hacer la pregunta._

─ _No… ¿Qué es?_ ─ _Preguntó con curiosidad._

─ _"El dolor es tan amable contigo, que te enseña a ser fuerte"_ ─ _A lo que Kotori le dedicó un gesto confundido._

─ _¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mis huesos débiles?_ ─

─ _¿Te duele correr, no? ¿Te duele que te miren con lástima, verdad?_ ─ _Umi sorprendió a la niña, agarrándola desprevenida con esas preguntas que dieron en su punto más débil._

 _Ella ha vivido la mayor parte de su infancia bajo las burlas y miradas de compasión que sus demás compañeros de la escuela le dirigían. Todo lo tenía que ocultar bajo una sonrisa falsa, que, con el tiempo, se quedó permanente, como una máscara irremovible. Apenas tenía nueve años, y justo hace un par de meses había conocido a esta impresionante chica, quien, en ese corto lapso de tiempo, había logrado darle vuelta a su mundo, aún seguía haciéndolo, y estaba segura de que seguiría con ello._

─ _… Sí. Me duele mucho… Dijo cabizbaja._ ─

─ _Pues, puedes ocupar esas debilidades en tus fortalezas, Kotori._ ─ _Le dijo sonriente._ ─ _Y te lo voy a demostrar, tratándote como a una igual._ ─ _Colocó su mano en el hombro de la mencionada._ ─ _Kotori devolvió la sonrisa genuinamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Mi vida nació con algo haciéndome falta**_

 _ **Algo que sólo satisfacerá el dolor**_

 _ **Tocaste mi corazón hecho pedazos**_

.

.

.

─ Umi-chan… ─ Mi voz se quebraba paulatinamente. Mis ojos ya estaban bañados en lágrimas. Una sonrisa temblorosa se asomó a mis labios. No podía detener mis sollozos… otra vez. ─ Todavía no entiendo cómo terminé amándote tanto. ─

.

.

.

 _ **¿Por qué solamente la inalcanzable luz…**_

 _ **Siempre brilla hacia un mañana que no se cumplirá…**_

 _ **Con una justicia más brillante que nada juzgando gente?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

─ ¿Por qué no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti…? ¿Por qué no puedo avanzar? ─ Preguntaba con desesperación, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta que aterrizara a mi mente.

Muy en el fondo, deseaba… Anhelaba que algún milagro pasara.

─ Quisiera verte una vez más. ─

.

.

.

─ _Kotori._ ─

─ _¿Mmm? ¿Qué sucede, Umi-chan?_ ─ _La menor recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha que le había llamado._

 _Un brazo recorrió su espalda, acariciando con gentileza los cenizos cabellos de la chica._

 _Umi le dedicó una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que le hacía latir el corazón a tal punto de ser capaz de estallar. Pero a su vez, el nerviosismo se hizo presente en su rostro._

─ _¿Umi-chan?_ _Alzó una ceja._ ─

─ _P-Pronto s-será tu c-cumpleaños, ¿v-verdad?_ ─

─ _Ah, hmm._ ─ _Asintió._ ─ _¡Pronto alcanzaré la mayoría de edad, justo como Umi-chan!_ ─ _Le miró entusiasmada._ ─ _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_ ─ _Le miró con curiosidad._

─ _Eh… Etto… M-Me preguntaba si… S-Si…_ ─ _El fuerte sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas la hacía ver excesivamente adorable frente a los dorados ojos de la menor._

─ _¿Sí…?_ ─ _En señal de apoyo, colocó sus manos sobre las de la avergonzada joven junto a ella. Sus ojos le dedicaron toda la atención del mundo, dejando de lado al majestuoso paisaje que se apreciaba frente a ellas, en esa colina. La luz del amanecer era el único testigo de ese momento entre la conexión de sus almas._

─ _¿Q-Quieres v-vivir co-… conmigo?_ ─

 _Esa petición jamás la había visto venir. Se quedó viéndole, sorprendida, durante varios segundos._

 _Ella y Umi habían sido amigas inseparables desde que se conocieron. Sus familias, quienes tenían negocios exitosos, en distintos asuntos, dentro de la ciudad, mantuvieron cierta asociación para expandir su mercado. Ambas eran tradicionales._

 _Una se dedicaba a la enseñanza de artes marciales, la caligrafía japonesa y danza tradicional, mientras la otra fabricaba los más lujosos kimonos y yukatas de la ciudad. Aunque el padre de Umi quería llegar mucho más lejos que un negocio próspero..._

 _El tiempo que ellas compartían, se había vuelto muy constante. No había día en el que no se vieran. Pero, Kotori reconocía, que cada vez que les tocaba despedirse por las noches, le dolía mucho… Estaba demasiado apegada a la peliazul como para dejar de pensarle cada vez que les tocaba separarse. Le era insuficiente. Necesitaba más…_

 _Y ahora, allí estaba ella, ofreciéndole la oportunidad de compartir su tiempo completamente a su lado._

─ _P-Perdón. S-Sólo fue una pregunta disparatada. L-Lo sien…_ ─ _Agachaba su cabeza al ver la reacción de la muchacha de ojos amielados._

─ _¡SÍ!_ ─ _Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en su rostro._ ─ _Quiero vivir contigo, Umi-chan._ ─

.

.

.

 _ **Intenté tocar tu fría espalda**_

 _ **Como eres una persona que no cree en la amabilidad del mundo…**_

 _ **Eres más amable que nadie.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dos jóvenes yacían sentadas, en su lugar favorito… En esa colina que se había vuelto su hogar, viendo la ciudad, con el manto de la noche y las estrellas cubriéndoles. Había dos manos conectadas, recostadas sobre el césped que les amortiguaba la estadía cada vez que se acomodaban en ese bello lugar._

 _De repente, un suave apretón desvió la mirada de Kotori del horizonte, para ver a la remitente de dicha acción._

─ _¿Umi-chan?_ ─

─ _D-Debo decirte algo i-importante, Kotori._ ─

─ _D-Dime. Dijo al ver la seria expresión de la chica._ ─

─ _M-Mis padres. Quieren que vuelva al dojo._ ─ _Dijo con la cabeza gacha. El corazón de la joven diseñadora estaba siendo aplastado por una extraña sensación de soledad._ ─ _Me dijeron que al tener veintiuno, deberé asumir la responsabilidad de tomar las riendas del negocio… Que debo dejar de jugar a hacer lo que quiera…_ ─ _Sus manos buscaron inconscientemente a las ajenas._

─ _¡P-Pero si no…!_ ─

─ _Quieren que me case. Me comprometieron._ ─ _Le dijo con un débil tono de voz y ojos que amenazaban con soltar un par de lágrimas. Algo nada propio de la arquera._

─ _¡¿Qué?! ¡P-Pero no pueden…!_ ─

─ _Es para que la familia tenga más prosperidad, dijeron._ ─

 _La desesperación se notó en la acelerada respiración de Kotori._

─ _… No._ ─

 _No le podían quitar a su Umi-chan. Ella había sido la persona que le había cambiado la vida por completo. Con ella aprendió a valorarse, a ser fuerte, a ser determinada, a amar… ¿¡Por qué esos desgraciados se atrevían a arrebatarle su tesoro más preciado ahora?!_

─ _No… ¡No!_ ─ _Sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y sus brazos se aferraron a la espalda de la mayor._ ─ _¡No te alejes de mí, Umi-chan! ¡Te necesito!_ ─ _Su cuerpo temblaba por la frustración._

 _La dueña de los ojos marrones tenía una fuerte presión en su caja torácica._

 _Umi no quería volver. La relación entre ella y su familia siempre ha estado colgando de una hebra de cabello. Siempre había tenido que someterse a la vida rigurosa y tradicional que sus padres le dieron. Si bien le habían dejado cumplir su capricho de vivir con su mejor amiga, le dieron la condición de llegar todos los días al dojo, y que sólo lo haría por un tiempo, ya que debía volver al entrar a la adultez. Su padre había logrado comprometerla con alguien perteneciente al linaje del emperador. Ella no quería eso. No quería absolutamente nada de eso._

─ _K-Kotori._ ─ _Llegadas a este punto, también comenzó a llorar._ ─ _Kotori, yo…_ ─

─ _¡No te cases! ¡No quiero que te alejen de mí! ¡No me pueden quitar a mi Umi-chan!_ ─ _Alzaba la voz._ ─ _¡Por favor! ¡Umi-chan! Yo… No quiero que seas de nadie…_ ─ _Dijo lo último en un susurro._

─ _Kotori…_ ─ _Abrazaba a la chica como si fuera un pajarillo herido, con la mayor ternura que le era posible._ ─ _Tampoco quiero casarme. Quiero estar contigo… Yo… Te amo, Kotori._ ─ _Su mojado rostro se escondió en el hueco del cuello de la mencionada._ ─ _Te amo tanto, que no quiero nada más que estar a tu lado…_ ─ _Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que su cuerpo se tensaba por haber dejado salir su mayor secreto._

─ ¡ _Umi-chan!_ ─ _Lloraba aún más._ ─ _¡Yo también te amo! ¡Yo también quiero estar contigo siempre!_ ─ _Con una de sus manos, levantó el rostro de su preciada amiga._ ─ _Por eso… No te cases. Por favor…_ ─

 _La peliazul se perdió en su mirada. En esos ojos que le suplicaban su compañía, su atención, su amor…_

 _Fue el momento en el que se destinó lo que debería de hacer._

─ _No me casaré._ ─ _Dijo con determinación._ ─ _Lo prometo, Kotori._

 _Sus frentes se apoyaron entre sí. Sus mejillas tenían un fuerte pigmento carmesí. Sus labios llegaron a tocar el cielo, juntos. Sus corazones no podían latir más deprisa, al igual que sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas, pactando ese amor prohibido, que ya no podía ser un secreto, ya no podía ser un sueño…_

 _Tenía que cumplirse._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Viví por mi futuro**_

 _ **Dejando atrás el viento en el cielo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Dónde yacerán mis sueños?**_

 _ **Algún día alguien se irá…**_

 _ **Creía que podría convertirme en un fragmento de luz…**_

 _ **Llevado a la orilla del río**_

 _ **Los sentimientos regresando a la oscuridad se quemarán**_

 _ **Usando esa luz como guía…**_

 _ **El mundo volverá a soñar.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

─ Todo fue mi culpa. Por ser egoísta… ─ Mis manos trataban de remover las lágrimas que se rebelaban contra mi voluntad. Su recuerdo es tan fresco… ─ Mi Umi-chan… ─

.

 _Habían pasado tres años desde aquella confesión. Umi fue desheredada y desterrada por su propia familia. Su padre le gritó que se arrepentía de haber dejado que existiera, de haber dejado vivir a una "estúpida lesbiana reprimida". Era algo que en la era feudal no era tolerado._

 _Kotori fue rechazada por sus padres. La echaron de casa y le ordenaron el no volverles a ver nunca más._

 _El amor que había nacido entre esas jóvenes, les trajo tantas alegrías, como tristezas en sus vidas._

 _Un amor odiado por sus seres queridos. Un amor que la sociedad denigraba. Un amor que no debía haberse concebido… Un amor que trajo la muerte._

 _ **.**_

─ _¡¿Ustedes qué hacen aquí?!_ ─ _Dijo una joven de cabellos azulados, con el ceño fruncido, en posición de defensa, protegiendo a una Kotori asustada, con una katana desenvainada._

─ _Venimos en nombre del duque Sonoda._ ─ _Respondieron unos hombres, equipados con armadura, quienes habían irrumpido en la pequeña vivienda, aislada de la ciudad, cuando la joven pareja simplemente se dedicaba a preparar el almuerzo._

 _Umi sintió cómo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza._

─ _Mi padre… ¿El duque?_ ─

 _El miedo se apoderó de su mente._

─ _¿C-Cuál es su misión?_ ─ _Preguntó asustada._

─ _Ejecutarla, junto a… ella._ ─ _La mirada del líder del grupo se dirigió con cierto desprecio a la ojimiel._

─ _¿QUÉ? ¡PERO SI NO HEMOS HECHO NADA MALO! ¡PARA ESO FUE QUE NOS ALEJAMOS DE TODOS!_ ─ _La furia en Umi estaba fluyendo. Sabía perfectamente que se había ganado el odio y repudio de su familia._

 _Había rechazado su matrimonio arreglado, su herencia, sus responsabilidades. Lo había echado a perder todo… Todo lo que su padre planeaba para llegar al poder del Emperador._

 _Ella estaba perfectamente consciente de que su familia la miraría como a una basura por todo lo que les hizo. Y aun así, abandonó todo, para ser feliz._

─ _Jamás pensé que cumplir mis sueños iba a costar tanto._ ─ _Dijo llorando._ ─ _Pero no me puedo arrepentir de ello. Estuve con la mujer que amé, que amo… Y que seguiré amando, aún después de morir._ ─

─ _Ustedes son una vergüenza para los nobles. Una mancha de grasa que opacó la imagen del reino que su excelencia Sonoda quiso traer. Es por eso que el duque ha ordenado su ejecución._ ─ _El hombre esbozó con arrogancia._ ─ _Así que no nos compliquen nuestro trabajo, y ríndanse._ ─

─ _Eso jamás._ ─ _Respondió la joven maestra de artes marciales, para luego ser atacada por hombres con lanzas y espadas._

─ _¿Creen poder ganar? ¡Son sólo dos, pequeñas ratas insolentes!_ ─

 _._

 _Los minutos pasaron, el pacífico lugar, que había atesorado muchas situaciones románticas, que había visto, había sido el guardián de un amor tan puro y prohibido entre dos amigas de la infancia, entre dos amantes que se necesitaban con locura… Ahora estaba siendo vestido por una espesa capa carmesí._

─ _¡MALDITA!_ ─ _Dijo un hombre grande, escupiendo sangre por la boca._

 _Una sonrisa socarrona se apoderaba del rostro de Umi._

─ _D-D_ _ije q-que no me voy a rendir._ ─ _Dijo, tambaleante, con varias heridas profundas, y su cara bañada en sangre._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En el vasto cielo, con el viento cantando…**_

 _ **Los recuerdos de los sueños que viste…**_

 _ **Ese grito…**_

 _ **Vuelve a hacer un eco…**_

 _ **Amablemente.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

─ _¡JA! ¿Piensas que vas a poder matarme en ese estado? ¡Tan sólo mírate! Nada más tengo que hacerte una herida para que mueras. No podrás estar de pie por mucho tiempo, niña._ ─

 _Kotori estaba petrificada. Umi le había ordenado estar detrás de ella. De alguna manera, logró encargarse de matar a todos los soldados. Ella había podido esquivar los ataques, por lo menos, los letales, pues tenía varias heridas superficiales en sus brazos y costados, además de sus vestimentas rasgadas._

 _Se reprochaba mentalmente el hecho de no haber aprendido a pelear. No podía defender a su amada. No soportaba el ver que mientras era protegida por ella, estaba siendo perforada de todos lados, lanzas, espadas y dagas enterrándose en su piel._

 _Umi no quiso enseñarle a pelear. Eso era para gente que estaba destinada a ensuciar sus manos. Siempre mantenía la idea de que Kotori era un ángel, y como tal, una criatura tan pura como ella, no debía manchar sus manos con sangre. No debía cargar con esa maldición._

 _Pero allí estaban, en las afueras de su pequeña morada, con su amada guerrera vestida con una yukata que pasó de ser celeste… a roja. El sol estaba resplandeciente aquel día. El viento soplaba con una calma que daba escalofríos a cualquiera que era acariciado por él._

 _Ese día, sin duda, el cielo estaba hermoso._

─ _Debo felicitarte por haber acabado con todos mis hombres. No debo negar que tienes dignidad._ ─ _El soldado miraba con seriedad a Umi._ ─ _Pero sabes que si me matas, ya no sólo serás buscada por tu padre. Si no por el reino. Por ser una criminal._ ─ _Tomó una pausa._ ─ _Y no sólo te buscarán a ti._ ─ _Indagó, viendo a Kotori._

 _Tenía razón. Si salían de ésta, tendrían que seguir huyendo. Y, tarde o temprano, las atraparían._

 _Umi se tensó al pensar en la posibilidad de que le arrebataran la vida a su pequeño ángel. No podría soportar semejante cosa. No tenía la suficiente fuerza emocional para sobrellevar algo de esa magnitud… Tenía la certeza de que se moriría de depresión, que no aguantaría tanto dolor…_

 _Pero sabía que ella sí._

 _La peliazul tenía un excelente potencial físico. Mientras su amada albergaba su fortaleza en las emociones. Ella misma le había logrado enseñar a controlarlas, pero, poco tiempo después, supo que fue superada por mucho. La joven sonrió con pesar._

─ _Estás en lo cierto._ ─ _Agachó su cabeza._ ─ _Si escapamos, tendremos que vivir huyendo siempre. Tarde o temprano nos van a atrapar y pueda ser que llegue la situación en la que no podré protegerla…_ ─ _Apretó los puños._

 _Kotori, se acercó a abrazarla con suavidad desde atrás._

─ _Umi-chan, vámonos de aquí, ahora._ ─ _Decía con mucho miedo._ ─ _No me importa si vivo de esa manera, quiero estar contigo…_ ─

─ _Yo también quiero estarlo, Kotori._ ─ _Respondió, volviéndose hacia ella._ ─ _Pero no podría soportar el hecho de perderte, no podría vivir con el temor de perderte todos los días, quiero tu bienestar, quiero que vivas con tranquilidad, quiero tu felicidad._ ─ _Tomó su mano con una de las suyas._

─ _P-Pero U-Umi-chan… Tú eres m-mi felicidad…_ ─ _Reprochó con lágrimas a punto de desbordarse._

─ _Y tú la mía, Kotori._ ─ _La miró con tristeza, mientras acariciaba la mejilla con su ensangrentada mano._ ─ _Perdóname por meterte en tantos problemas._

 _Kotori estaba confundida, no quería creer nada de lo que estaba pasando._

 _Umi se volvió al soldado, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido._

─ _¿Puedes hacerme un último favor?_ ─

" _Umi-chan… No…"_

─ _¿Por qué debería hacerlo? No eres nadie para tener derecho a que se te conceda uno._ ─

─ _Porque eres un caballero, tienes honor y orgullo. Además, seguramente tienes a una familia de la que debes y quieres cuidar, ¿o no?_ ─

 _El hombre se quedó en silencio, quieto, mirándole un poco sorprendido._

─ _Así es. La tengo._ ─

─ _Entonces, sabes a lo que me refiero._ ─ _Suspiró._ ─ _De todas formas, la única que debe rendirle cuentas a mi padre, soy yo. Ella no ha tenido la culpa de nada. Tomé mis decisiones por voluntad propia._ ─

─ _Sabes que me mandó a matarlas a ambas._ ─

─ _Es por eso que te quiero pedir el favor de dejarla vivir… A cambio de mí._ ─

─ _¡NO!_ ─ _Corrió Kotori, abrazando nuevamente a la peliazul._ ─ _¡PREFIERO MORIR CONTIGO ANTES DE ESO!_ ─

─ _Podría matarte y luego a ella. ¿Por qué crees que te haría caso? El hecho de que tenga familia y que la ame, no quiere decir que deba sentir empatía contigo._ ─

─ _Por ese amor que le tienes a tu esposa. Porque es exactamente lo mismo que yo siento por Kotori._ ─ _Dijo, tratando de no perder el equilibrio al corresponder el abrazo de la mencionada, quien le suplicaba que se detuviera._

─ _Ustedes están enfermas. ¡¿Cómo podrás sentir semejante cosa por una chica?!_ ─

─ _¡Es posible! ¡Pero por no ser como los demás, es que nos ganamos el odio de las personas y por ello tenemos que fingir ser alguien que realmente no somos! ¿Acaso hay algo malo en amar a una mujer? ¡¿Estoy haciéndole daño a alguien por simplemente amarla?! ¡LO UNICO POR LO QUE ME QUIEREN MUERTA ES SÓLO POR UN ESTÚPIDO CAPRICHO DE UN HOMBRE AVARICIOSO AL QUE LE IMPORTA UN CARAJO LA VIDA DE LOS DEMÁS!_ ─ _Umi dejó salir toda su frustración al decir lo último._

 _El soldado la miró fijamente en silencio._

─ _Tan sólo ten piedad… Esta mujer es lo más precioso que tengo. Ella es la única que me apoyaba cuando mi familia solo me hacía pasar por largas sesiones de entrenamiento, sin importarles mi salud ni en lo que yo pensaba…_ ─ _Abrazó a la joven de cabellos castaños grisáceos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba._ ─ _Estaré más que complacida si puedo lograr hacer que viva a costa de mi propia vida. La amo por lo que ella es, la amo por su forma de ser, la amo porque simplemente me nacieron las ganas de amarla. No necesito razones importantes para sentirme así por ella._ ─ _Miraba a Kotori con un cariño que no se podía explicar. La aludida sólo se aferraba a ella, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las dos no hicieron nada por detener las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Se veían mutuamente, creando una conexión tan íntima, algo que descolocó la mente del hombre frente a ellas._

 _No sabía qué decir, no sabía cómo actuar al verlas de esa manera. Solamente se le veía estupefacto, tratando de entender algo._

─ _Esto es… ¿C-Cómo es posible? S-Son las mismas palabras que le dije al padre de mi esposa al pedirle su mano…_ ─

─ _Es amor. Y es verdadero. A él no le importa el género para conectar a dos personas. Simple y sencillamente las conecta._ ─ _Respondió Umi, antes de plantar un gentil beso sobre los labios de su chica._

 _Kotori correspondía el gesto con el mayor de los gustos, pese a que su corazón agonizaba al sentir que su sabor era a sangre y lágrimas. Sabía que su amada se sentía de la misma manera._

 _Luego de separarse, Umi retomó la conversación con el hombre._

─ _Por favor, déjala vivir. Ella no merece esto…_ ─ _Lo miró fijamente, a manera de súplica._

─ _Tu padre ordenó que llevara sus cabezas ante su presencia. No es algo que pueda esquivar tan fácil…_ ─

─ _Sé que estará conforme con tomar la mía. Dile que Kotori fue arrastrada por la corriente del río que separa estas tierras del país vecino cuando la mataste. No tendrá derecho a buscar allí._ ─

 _El soldado se mantuvo pensativo durante varios segundos._

─ _Hubieras sido una excelente emperatriz si hubieses seguido las órdenes del duque, ¿sabes?_ ─ _Dijo antes de exhalar._ ─ _Está bien. Prometo no acabar con la vida de tu esposa. Tienes mi palabra de honor._ ─ _Umi sonrió con melancolía._

─ _Te lo agradezco._ ─ _Contestó, volviendo su mirada a la ojimiel._

─ _Umi-chan… No es necesario que lo hagas… Por favor…_ ─ _Kotori era un mar de lágrimas, sujetándose fuertemente a la joven guerrera._ ─ _Umi-chan, no me dejes sola._ ─

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **En el vasto cielo y en el viento cantando**_

 _ **tuve un sueño donde creíste con la inocencia de un niño…  
**_

 _ **que las personas algún día lucharían por encontrar su alegría  
**_

 _ **Estaré a tu lado,  
**_

 _ **saldremos de este bosque congelado para que tu mirada no se pierda…  
**_

 _ **en los lamentos del mundo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

─ _Prométeme que no vas a tratar de quitarte la vida después de esto, Kotori._ ─

─ _¡Umi-chan! ¡No quiero vivir sin ti! ¡No me abandones!_ ─ _Rogaba con amargura al soltar esas palabras._

─ _Dale un gran significado a mi vida, mi princesa. Quiero que hagas cosas grandes, que sigas creciendo, que vueles alto, que valgas mucho más de lo que ya vales._ ─ _Dijo, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos._

─ _No… No… Umi-chan… ¡No!_ ─ _El nudo en la garganta y la presión en su pecho era tan fuerte que no le dejaba hablar mucho._ ─ _Umi… chan… Por favor… Te amo…_ ─

─ T _ambién te amo. Sabes perfectamente que no he sentido esto por nadie más que por ti. Y es por eso que estoy dispuesta a hacer esta locura. Te quiero viva, que experimentes tantas cosas bonitas que la vida tiene para ti._ ─ _Juntó su frente con la de ella._ ─ _Quiero que vivas por las dos._ ─ _Las puntas de sus narices se acariciaban lentamente._ ─ _Te estaré viendo desde algún otro lugar, ¿sí?_ ─ _Le sonreía con ternura y dolor al mismo tiempo._

 _Kotori atrajo el herido cuerpo de su amada para acercar sus rostros y besar sus labios nuevamente. Esta vez, Umi, a pesar del dolor que le causaba ese abrazo potente, la sujetó más, para profundizar el acto._

─ _Cuídate mucho, Kotori._ ─ _Dijo al momento en el que sus bocas se distanciaron._ ─ _Mantente alejada de aquí. Haz tu vida en otro país._ ─ _Volvió a dejar un último y corto beso en los labios de la diseñadora._ ─ _Sólo te pido que dejes mis restos en esta colina. ¿De acuerdo? Quiero descansar en el lugar más bonito para nuestras vidas._ ─

─ _Umi-chan… Detente…_ ─ _Negaba con su cabeza._

 _La mayor deshizo el abrazo, volviéndose al caballero._

─ _Hazlo rápido y vete de aquí en cuanto antes, por favor._ ─ _El hombre asintió, acercándose a ella._

─ _¡UMI-CHAN, NO!_ ─ _Corrió hacia la peliazul, pero el brazo extendido de la contraria le hizo detenerse._

─ _Kotori, por favor, no me hagas más difícil las cosas. Te lo ruego._ ─ _Habló con voz quebrada y profunda._

 _Umi cogió la katana que había dejado en el césped, para luego entregarla a su ejecutador._

─ _Hazlo con esto._ ─ _Colocó el arma sobre la palma de la mano ajena._

─ _De acuerdo._ ─

 _Ambos se vieron con suma seriedad y asintieron._

─ _¡UMI-CHAN, NO LO HAGAS!_ ─ _Kotori se había puesto de rodillas, llorando a todo dar. Viendo cómo su príncipe se entregaba ante ese desgraciado, a cambio de mantenerla a salvo. Viendo cómo se sacrificaba… Como desaparecía…_

─ _Perdóname, Kotori._ ─ _Le dedicó su mirada por última vez, con una sonrisa cargada de amor y sumo remordimiento._ ─ _Sé feliz por mí, por las dos. Te amo, mi princesa. Mi Kotori._ ─ _Dicho eso, miró hacia el suelo y se colocó de rodillas. El soldado se puso a su lado, empuñando la katana con ambas manos._

─ _Umi-chan…. Detente…_ ─

 _Umi inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante, colocando las mangas de su yukata debajo de las rodillas._

─ _Si en realidad existe un Dios… Espero que me conceda el deseo de volverte a tener en otra existencia. Y esto, sólo se convertiría en un simple "hasta luego"._ ─ _Suspiró, conteniéndose las ganas de seguir llorando._ ─ _Gracias por todo, amor mío._ ─

─ _¡BASTA, UMI-CHAN!_ ─

 _Kotori estaba a punto de levantarse para saltar hacia ella, pero entonces…_

─ _¡HAZLO YA!_ ─

 _Una espada elevada descendió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dando la bienvenida al peor de los sucesos._

─ _¡UMI-CHAN!_ ─

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **¿Por qué solamente la inalcanzable luz**_

 _ **siempre brilla hacia un mañana que no se cumplirá**_

 _ **con una justicia mas brillante que nada juzgando gente?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Gritos desgarradores eran los que resonaban en cierta zona boscosa. Una peligris aferrándose a una lápida grande, con sus vestidos ensuciados con parches de polvo y tierra. El cielo lloraba junto al ángel desconsolado. La colina ahora guardaba el depósito que una vez fue lo más valioso para dicho angelito._

 _Sus manos cubiertas de sangre y lodo se aferraban desesperadamente a la piedra. El nombre del ser amado era emitido por su adolorida garganta, siendo acallado por los truenos constantes que reinaban en las alturas._

─ _Por favor, regresa a mí… Umi-chan…_ ─ _Rogaba por un milagro. Anhelaba con fervor que su adorado príncipe azul se mostrara ante ella. Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces ha hecho lo mismo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **En el vasto cielo, con el viento cantando…**_

 _ **Los recuerdos de los sueños que viste…**_

 _ **Ese grito…**_

 _ **Vuelve a hacer un eco…**_

 _ **Amablemente.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

─ No sabes cuánto te extraño… ─ Mi mano acariciaba la lápida lentamente, mis ojos la contemplaban, como si la estuviera viendo en carne propia.

Me acostumbré a las ilusiones que mi mente traicionera colocaba ante mis ojos. Sabía que estaba fantaseando de nuevo.

─ No te molestes por mi visita, Umi-chan. Es el sexto aniversario de tu partida… Tenía que hacerlo. ─ Alzó su vista al cielo, viendo a las estrellas una vez más. ─ Alguien… Cualquier ser que rija este mundo, este plano, este universo… ─ Un par de sollozos comenzaron a interrumpir su súplica. ─ Por favor, si existes… Déjame alcanzar esa luz. ─

Trató de disipar el nudo atascado en su garganta.

─ Déjame volver a vivir a su lado en otra existencia. Permíteme volver a verla… ─

.

" _Deja que su recuerdo se vuelva realidad una vez más"_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueeeeeeno, allí está la wea. Perdón si tiene errores de dedo o redacción, jeje.

Realmente esperaba escribir una historia de no más de 3,000 palabras, pero el lado sad terminó dominándome por más tiempo y terminé con esto haha.

Pido disculpas por no actualizar mis otros fics. Y de paso, aviso que voy a cambiar Enlaces del Olvido, pues al leer los dos capítulos publicados, he sentido que es algo kk el asunto, y quiero volverlo épico (¿) así que cuando publique el capítulo tres, tendrán que leer el segundo (creo que el primero se mantendrá igual) para ver el nuevo rumbo de la historia.

Quisiera publicar una vez por mes, pero no sé si seré capaz de exprimir mi cerebro hasta ese punto con la uni encima y mi inestabilidad emocional molestándome lel

De todas formas, agradezco que sigan leyendo mis escritos. De alguna manera, he plantado fragmentos de mis experiencias en cada historia que publico, siempre trato de hacerlo, para poder transmitir el sentimiento que yo quiero hacerles llegar a través de ellos (?¿?)

Para el que quiera saber, usé la canción de "Sora wa takaku kaze wa utau" de Haruna Luna. Es el segundo ending del anime de Fate/Zero. Adoro su letra y melodía, aunque me martirizo cada que la escucho xD pero meh… Digamos que soy masoquista (¿?¿?¿?)

¡Nos leemos en otra historia! Y gracias por leerme :D


End file.
